porkchops_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Items
In the Point and Click sections of Porkchop's Adventure, there are multiple items to gather. These have a variety of uses in completing the game's puzzles. You can "Use" the item, "Inspect" it, and in some cases - "Remove" it from the inventory. Fuse During the game, a fuse failure happens twice, and the player is forced to fix it. They can find a new fuse in the Supply Closet, and then replace it with the broken one to fix the power. Although the broken fuse is taken to the inventory, there is no known use of it and it can be removed. Item_Fuse.png|New Fuse Item_BrokenFuse.png|Broken Fuse Hammer The Hammer is obtained by clicking on the Trash Can outside the Emergency Exit. After obtaining it, you can go to the office and use it on the Radio to smash it open and get a battery. Dressing Room Keys The Dressing Room Keys can be found by heading to the Supply Closet and clicking on the keys in the center of the room. Once you get them, you can use them on the Dressing Room door to open it. Batteries Batteries are the main collectables of Porkchop's Adventure. There are 5 in the game, but only 3 are needed to get the Battery Ending. Safe Battery - Enter 1296 in the Safe in the Break Room. Star Door Battery - Knock in the Star Door in a specific sequence, 3 times, once, 5 times, 2 times, waiting for the knock response from the inside each time. The animatronic inside will slide a Battery under the door. Supply Closet Chest Battery - Select the combination ↑↓↓↑ on the Chest in the Supply Closet for a Battery. Radio Battery - Use the Hammer to smash the Radio in your office for a Battery. Locker Battery - Open the Locker in the Dressing Room for a Battery. Masks The masks are items necessary to solve a mask puzzle. There are four spots to leave the mask in the Dressing Room, but there are only three masks. The last one is locked in the Break Room's safe, locked with a "1296" code. Once you have all 4 masks, put them in order of "Happy, Happy, Sad, Happy" and click the button in the back to get "???". Item_HappyMask.png|Happy Mask Item_SadMask.png|Sad Mask ??? The ??? is an item obtained by completing the Mask Puzzle in the Dressing Room. They seem to be Legal Papers. Metal Rod The Metal Rod is an item that is found in the Supply Closet. After finding it and getting the second power outage, you can go to the bathroom and use it on the wooden chest, adding in the missing 4th Metal Rod, allowing you to complete the puzzle. VFX Card The VFX Card is obtained by solving the Metal Rod puzzle. It allows you to access the VFX Room, which is vital for getting the Battery Ending. Post-It Smile The Post-It Smile is obtained along with the Hammer and Busted Door Knob in the Trash Can. After obtaining it, you can put it on the board with the other Post-It Smiles to create a full smile, revealing a hint for the Mask Puzzle. Busted Door Knob The Busted Door Knob is gotten through the Trash Can. It broke off of the Emergency Escape and is the reason why that exit can't be used. Even though it can be collected, selected for use, and inspected, it has no known use in the game. Notes Throughout the game, you can find multiple notes from the other employees. On the Notes page you can find every note in the game. Category:Porkchop's Adventure